


Degrees In Criminal Justice

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: College AU!, M/M, Modern AU, OT3, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a paper due in four hours and his laptop just died a horrible soda induced death. Thank god one of the computers in the library is free, that is, if this ass could stop looking at pictures of mabaris for five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anders was freaking, doing everything he could not to cry as he rushed to the library with his usb drive. He had an old save of the paper that was due in four hours, but the save was only half finished. Stupid piece of shit laptop dying in the middle of an important time. His stomach growled and touched it lightly, trying to ignore his hunger. He didn't have the money for food. He'd spent his last two dollars of the month on a Coca Cola, which was now soaking through his laptop's keyboard.

It took way too long waiting in line to get to the sign in sheet, looking for any available computer to use. Two were out of order, because of course. Oh thank the Maker, number six was free. Signing his name on it, he rushed off, looking at the numbers on the edges of the monitors.

Oh.

He'd found number six, but the most gorgeous man he'd seen in ages was sitting there, smirking to himself as he scrolled down a website that seemed to be decked with pictures of Mabaris doing funny things. Anders was completely caught off guard, a sharp gasp leaving his lips.

Just your type, isn't he?

Anders turned beet red, grabbing the neck of his shirt and biting on the collar of it. Justice!

Tell him to move, he didn't sign in. That's our computer.

It's not that easy. I mean, he's... uh, well I um...

Just because he's attractive, doesn't mean you have suddenly lost your ability to speak. Make him move.

Anders blinked. No Justice, that is exactly what it means. He thought, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. Gulping, he took a hesitant step forward, trying very hard not to think about that beard against the inside of his thighs, or how strong his grip must be with biceps like that.

Summoning all his courage, he cleared his throat. “Ah, e-excuse me.” The man didn't even glance over his shoulder at Anders, instead chuckling at a Mabari trying to catch a tennis ball and missing.

Anders shifted from foot to foot, sucking on the inside of his bottom lip, pulling the flesh between his teeth. Okay, trying again. “Excuse me.” he said, a bit louder, and the person beside him looked over, annoyed. Anders held up his hands in apology, but this black haired hunk of a man still wasn't looking at him.

Annoyance was quickly replacing his shyness, making him take a deep breath and another step forward. “Excuse me, sir?” he asked again, wincing at his own tone. No response.

Checking his watch, Anders winced. He had spent almost ten minutes just staring at this fool.

Patience had turned to annoyance, annoyance to anger, and anger to desperation as he took a deep breath, ready to say excuse me once more.

Instead, he felt a sudden rush of power as Justice surged forward, a slight blue glow rushing through the secluded section of the library as he lashed out, literally kicking the chair out from under the man. “You are not signed up for this computer, and we have a paper due in three hours. Move.” he said forcefully, picking the chair up from behind the man on the floor, moving it in front of the computer and sitting down.

The blue glow faded, and Anders was absolutely mortified, his hands shaking as he covered his mouth. Oh makers balls, what the fuck Justice?!

He wasn't moving, and you weren't speaking up. I have solved the issue.

Anders was ready for a blow, shoulders tense as he waited for the man to start screaming, or to attack him.

Instead, he heard laughter from behind him. Turning slowly, he gulped and looked down at the bearded student with wide eyes, his head tilting just a touch in confusion.

“That was fucking great.” the guy said, gasping as he held his sides, still laughing from his position on the floor. “I mean, holy shit.” Anders stared, completely confused. “I mean, wow ok. Computer's all yours.” The guy held up his hands as if in defeat, a wide grin on his features. Slowly, he pushed himself off the floor and brushed his pants off, before turning and leaving.

Anders blinked, the campus clock chiming the hour. Two gongs in and he jumped, turning back to the computer and plugging in his USB, all thoughts of the cute laughing man gone as he started to rush through his paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabela smiled widely, white teeth flashing in the dim dressing room. “Now you look like flat out shit.” she said, a chipper tone to the words as she grabbed hold of Anders hands, pulling him into the room.

The mage sighed, shaking his head. “It's dark enough out there no one will notice.” he muttered, looking away. Normally he would just be serving drinks, but of course it was that one time of month when he was one of the main attractions in the Hanged Man. The horribly named “Sausage Fest”, the event during which the normal crowd was treated to an all male dance crew.

Anders felt on the spot, his cheeks already a soft pink as Isabela started pulling out make up, waving a hand at him to start getting into his outfit for the night. Gulping, he grabbed his bulky sweatshirt by the hem, lifting it up and off his body. The dark blue corset he was wearing under it flashed into view for a moment under his tee as he struggled to get his head free of the heavy garment, and Isabela smiled.

“Awww, you're wearing the one I bought you!” she said happily, her fingers sneaking out and tickling a bit of exposed skin on his hip.

Anders jumped, gasping some and stumbling away from her. “Ah, yes. I thought it looked nice.” he said.

“Nice enough to cover up with a sweatshirt?”

He blushed, rubbing his arm and shrugged. “I had classes today. I didn't want to deal with the looks.”

His friend nodded, tugging his shirt up and exposing the corset. “It's just because you look so much more delicious than any of them.” she said with confidence. “And they don't know about that electricity thing, or else you'd have to beat them off with a stick.” she added, before snickering at the unintended pun.

Anders smirked some, before leaning against the edge of the counter and closing his eyes. “Alright, do your worst.” he offered, and Isabela nodded, attacking him with her brushes. The pressure on his eyelids always felt a bit odd, but comforting, as he felt the powders being dabbed on. A quick swipe of some sticky gloss on his lips, and she nodded, pulling away. “Done?” he asked, and she hummed an affirmative. Turning and looking in the mirror, he smiled. The blue eye shadow looked great when she put it on like this. Grabbing the brush, he started to pull back his hair, the blue streaks more apparent with each stroke.

“Are we doing just panties, or a skirt tonight?” Isabela asked, hopping up onto the counter beside him, scattering the clutter around her. The blonde looked over at her with a slight frown, before glancing around the room. “You didn't think about it, did you?” she teased, before laughing some. “I've got this little ruffle number that I think would look great on you. I mean, with legs like that, show 'em off just right.”

\-----

Garrett shook his head, hands in his pockets as he walked. “Oh come on, we're coming all the way out here?” he asked, looking down at Varric. “This place can't be that great in a part of town like this.”

Varric put up a hand. “Have I ever lied to you?” Seeing Hawke about to respond Varric cut him off quickly. “Nevermind. I mean, I've never purposely mislead you into something horrible. And I mean it, this bar has the best girls.” he continued. “There's this one Rivani girl, plays up like a pirate all the time. She has the best stories, and her panty game is the best.”

Hawke raised a brow. “Panty game? Do I want to know, Varric?”

“She does this thing where she can guess the color of your underwear, it's pretty great. And if she's wrong, she buys you a drink. It's a win win.” the dwarf explained further, shrugging a bit. “It's more fun than it sounds. Just give it a chance!” he said, chuckling some.

Sighing, Garrett waved to the club in front of him. “Alright, alright. I place myself in your very trustworthy hands.”

The Hanged Man was as grubby as it had sounded, the décor fitting in perfectly with the slummy area it was located in. Old booths ringed the club, the vinyl torn and patched with various levels of care, the cat walk at the far end of the room seeming to be the only well cared for item, despite the mismatched chairs that ringed it.

Handing his twenty dollars to a gruff looking man at the door, Garrett moved in further to get a better look around. There weren't many customers, though from what he could tell, they were all men. And he meant all men, including the dancers.

“Best girls, huh?” he said with a wide grin, eyes stopping on the fire fighter who was currently hanging upside down from a pole. Those abs were certainly calling to him.

Varric groaned. “Well, shit. I forgot that it was the seventeenth. It's their guy night. Let's grab a booth.” he said, shrugging and heading over towards the wall. “Remember, you're supposed to help me grade these papers, so try to stay a little focused.”

“Are you seeing the same back bend I'm seeing, because that one gets an A.” Garrett said, nodding pointedly towards the stage.

“I said grade the papers, not the dancers.” Varric said with a slight chuckle, shaking his head as he rummaged around in his briefcase.

The music changed, and Garrett propped his chin on his hand, watching the blue pulsing lights on the stage with mild curiosity. This place was certainly as amusing as his friend had promised, despite the shabby nature of everything that seemed to be in it.

A blonde walked forward, sway in his hips as he approached the pole, his eyes on the floor as he moved.

Sitting forward suddenly, Garrett felt the breath catch in his throat, eyes wide. He was god damned gorgeous. “Holy shit.” he whispered, not bothering to hide his intense interest.

The man touched the pole with one hand, blue sparks playing up and down the metal length as he circled it, each step accentuated by the barely there skirt bouncing some. The bass beat was drumming out the rhythm of Hawke's heart beat, speeding up with each shift, each dip and each shimmy.

The corset shimmered in the light, and Garrett couldn't take his eyes off of it, watching the neon colors rippling off the silk and boning, curving along the man's waist and hips. He longed to trace those lines with his fingers, his tongue. To take in every inch of this beauty sashaying across the stage, his eyes never once rising to make the same fiery connection the other dancers had. Something about his presentation screamed insecurity, but it simply made Garrett want to protect him instead.

To wrap his arms around this man, and keep the world from harming him.

A nudge on his arm brought him back to his senses, and he shook his head, looking over at his friend. “Who is that?” he asked, aware of how breathless he was.

Varric laughed some. “Don't fall in love with the dancers, Hawke. It's not good for your health.” he prodded, before looking past him at the stage. “Oh, that's Anders. Normally he's just a waiter. Strange to see him on stage, doesn't look to comfortable does he?”

“He looks amazing.” Hawke responded, clenching his jaw lightly before squinting a moment. “Wait... that's the guy who kicked me off a chair.” He declared, realization dawning on him.

Tethras raised a brow, before leaning back and crossing his arms. “Sod the papers, this one I need to hear.”


End file.
